


So long, I've been waiting (to let go of myself and feel alive)

by mirilik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, This is literally all fluff, tiny bit of a uni au, yik yak saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>How do I explain to my best friend that I may have other feelings for him than just friendship? I’m 20 and until a few weeks back I still thought that I’m straight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or a friends to lovers au in which Louis is arse-over-tits for his best friend and an innocent post on Yik Yak gives a clue, that the other boy might feel the same..</p>
            </blockquote>





	So long, I've been waiting (to let go of myself and feel alive)

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all this thing is for the most fabulous [ J ](http://cantalou.tumblr.com/) because she actually found this story on yik yak (or Jodel, german version of the app an all that but i'm pretty sure it works the same) anyway. i roughly translated one or two posts from the original post and guys, after we followed the whole conversation on Jodel i just had to make an au out of it. so here it is, i really hope you enjoy it, especially the one i wrote this for :)
> 
> ALSO there are probably still loads of mistakes in this, and i do apologize for that in advance. i won't promise that i will erase them bc you know, i am a bit lazy ha. 
> 
> xxx [ M ](http://louis-arssets.tumblr.com/)

With a heavy sigh does Louis fall onto one of the plush sofas in the far corner of the room. He definitely deserves this break.

It’s not that the Starbucks on their campus is extraordinarily packed but the thirty minutes all students have between classes are always a rush of orders and a ton of ugly scribbled names. But at least occasionally with the thankful nod and a smile of a particularly exhausted student.

Against popular beliefs does Louis really like working here. They’ve got fair shifts, he can easily work before an afternoon class or after a morning lecture and for break he can eat and drink whatever he wants.

Still does the half hour break he has for this shift feel like heaven. He flexes his toes in his worn-out vans and presses his hands onto his thighs, roughly massaging the aching muscles. If he’s lucky he might get Harry tonight to help him stretch while watching Netflix or something. 

The thought of finally enjoying a quiet night with his best friend after what feels like forever lets a smile appear on Louis’ face. He really loves spending time with Harry and the fact that he still has two hours of his shift left makes him a bit fidgety. 

“Here’s your toast, Lou”, Perrie smiles down at him and the smell of melted cheese fills his nostrils. 

“Thanks, love. Would’ve gotten it myself in a sec.”

“That’s alright”, she winks. “Enjoy your break. I might need you back a bit sooner.. Jen just called, she’s sick at home so…”

Louis knows exactly what words are hanging in the air between them and although he should feel annoyed, he chuckles and starts cutting off a piece of his toast.

“So you need me for the six hundred rush”, he finishes, eyebrows raised and starts munching on his lunch.

He doesn’t really know how or when they started to name the most hectic times of the day like this but he knows exactly how desperate some students are for their coffee after a dreadful four-fifteen til five-forty-five lecture. Especially on a friday.

“Yeah”, Perrie blinks, her big blue eyes wearing an apologetic look.

Louis shrugs. “I’ll watch the counter”, he says, cutting off the next piece.

Perrie smiles thankfully and then skips back behind the counter.

It’s twenty minutes to six and going by experience the first people will show up in around ten minutes. Enough time for Louis to check out the latest uni gossip.

He’s not sure when exactly he got so obsessed with Yik Yak but it was probably after that night he spend with Harry laughing about the weirdest stories their fellow students experienced and luckily wrote down.  
He especially loves reading comments about lectures he sits in himself. It is like sharing an inside joke with a good friend whose face you just don’t know.

Today though nothing really seems to catch Louis’ mind and it’s when he plans on complaining about that much in an own yak that a post with a good amount of up-votes and several comments catches his eye.

_How do I explain to my best friend that I may have other feelings for him than just friendship? I’m 20 and until a few weeks back I still thought that I’m straight._

The first comment was a simple _oops_ and Louis could only roll his eyes.

“I feel you, mate”, he whispers subconsciously and he doesn’t even blush when he realises that his thoughts immediately wandered to chocolate brown curls and a dimpled smile.

He’s known Harry for two years now. Louis already studied English and Drama for a year when a green-eyed and rosy-cheeked first year stumbled into the Starbucks where Louis had one of his first shifts. 

Louis immediately felt a liking towards the younger boy and up to this day he doesn’t know why. Or maybe he does. Maybe love at first sight _does_ exist and nineteen-year-old Louis just couldn’t realise that he wasn’t all that straight as he thought he was.

Admittedly, also twenty- and twenty-one-year-old Louis wouldn’t open his eyes and finally acknowledge that the quicker beating of his heart had nothing to do with having to climb three sets of stairs to reach Harry’s floor but maybe with the boy himself.

Now though, just turned twenty-two a few weeks ago, Louis finally knows and somehow really quickly came to peace with the fact that he is arse-over-tits in love with his best friend.

He only felt a bit disappointed when Lottie, his oldest younger sister, did nothing more than roll her eyes and say that she knew since she first saw him and Harry together.  
He still hugged her extra tight when she left that night. His first coming-out experience was pretty great and he whispered as much into Lottie’s ear.

Up until now do only three people know about his revelations. Lottie, his mum (who cried nearly as much as Louis did when he finally found the courage, and told him about a thousand times that she loves him no matter what) and Liam, Louis’ flatmate, who basically has to listen to every single Harry-story Louis has to tell. And there are a lot of them.

He didn’t tell his other siblings, being a bit scared, although Lottie nearly punched him for it. And most importantly, he didn’t tell Harry. His best friend.

Not even the basic fact that he was pretty much gay. But he intended even less to ever tell him that he was pretty gay _for him_. 

His delicious cheese-toasty abandoning, he wipes his fingers on his work-trousers (a slightly worn-down pair of black skinny-jeans which basically have no difference to his other ten pairs of black skinny-jeans in his closet) and swipes over his phone, reading if other students have some useful advice for the anonymous author and for Louis.

It is a bit like riding a roller coaster. Some just exclaim how happy they are for the boy; that he realised his feelings and wanted to come clean about them, which makes also Louis’ heart jump. Some say that the author should start with talking about homosexuality as a basic topic to check out how the best friend would react, to which the author answered that he was pretty sure that his best friend wasn’t a homophobe or something and really, Louis is glad.  
And then there is this one comment that lets his hopes shatter in an instant.

_Yeah I’ve been there. Told him everything and am still crying over a loss of not only love but also a friendship. Hope you’ll get a better ending._

Louis gulps. This definitely isn’t helping at all. After that are only more comments of _good lucks_ and _keep us updateds._

Louis sighs. Not exactly what he hoped for. His gaze falls onto the time of when the post was made and its comments and realises that he’s basically in the middle of the discussion, the last comment being posted only three minutes ago. 

Hastily does he refresh the post and it feels like his heart stops beating for a bit when he sees the additional comment by the author.

 _He’s coming over tonight for a sleepover and although we have slept in the same bed loads of times I feel strange to do so now. I don’t want him to be weirded out when I finally tell him but I can’t really put a mattress next to the bed and ask him to sleep there all of a sudden_.

It’s a stupid thought. It’s a coincidence, Louis is sure. And still, there is this voice in his head telling him that Harry is still twenty, Louis is coming over for a sleepover tonight and they’ve slept in the same bed since the first night they spend together.

His heart is rocketing in his chest and his hands shake slightly.  
This person could very well be Harry and that would mean that -

Before he can finish that thought does Perrie call him to the counter.

His watch says that it’s five fifty-five. Quickly he closes the app and prepares himself for another round of orders and ugly scribbled names.

**

It’s funny, how thoughts-consuming working at Starbucks can be. Through all the mixing of café lattes and caramel macchiatos did Louis honest to god forget about the yak still sitting opened behind the locked screen of his iPhone. 

He rushes to hang away his green Starbucks apron in his locker and fires a quick _on my way_ to _curly_. 

Luckily does Harry not live too far from the campus, so Louis can walk the ten minutes way. He easily finds the button with Styles neatly written in Harry’s handwriting and pushes so Harry can ring him up. 

Just when the door buzzes and Louis moves into the warm hallway does he remember the post he was reading less than three hours ago. He fumbles a bit with his phone and sighs relieved when he sees that the yak is still opened in the app. He wants to see if the person did say something else about his best friend. If he said something that would indicate that this best friend could be Louis.

The refreshing seems to take forever and Louis deliberately slows his pace at the steps. For the first time probably not rushing to get as fast to Harry as possible. Louis isn’t disappointed. Several new comments show up, one of the author that makes Louis’ heart flutter although he isn’t even sure if this person is Harry. 

_Oh my god, guys I am so nervous. I’m gonna talk to him tonight, I will. Not sure what exactly I will reveal but still. Please keep your fingers crossed._

Another swarm of Good lucks flood the next few posts and right when Louis steps in front of Harry’s frontdoor does he read the last comment.

_What kind of guys sleep in the same bed together?? How disgusting is that? I would punch my friends if they would try that_

“Arsehole”, mutters Louis darkly, not realising that the door in front of him is very much open.

“What?”, a timid voice asks back and snaps Louis out of his Yik Yak trance. 

In front of him stands Harry, dark curls pulled into a bun but with already a few strands falling out and framing his sharp jawline. His eyes are wide open, the green sparkling even in the dull light of the houses hallway. Front teeth are bored into his pink bottom lip and his hands hidden behind his broad back.

“Are you alright?”, Louis asks, instantly forgetting the rude comment of a very stupid person. 

“What? Yeah, sure”, he chuckles and even if he wouldn’t be such a terrible liar, would Louis always _know_ when Harry is forcing a laugh.

It seems that his unconvinced state is written all over his face, because Harry is already talking again. 

“‘S just weird when my guests greet me by calling me an arsehole”, he grins, dimples popping and for sure knowing that he’s talking bulshit.

“Didn’t mean you, you oaf”, Louis mumbles. He feels how his eyes crinkle while he’s looking at his best friend who just keeps grinning and motions for Louis to come in. 

Really, how Harry hasn’t already noticed how stupid Louis is for him is a mystery. 

“You want a beer? I could go for a beer. You don’t have to of course, I’ve got other things, like, tea. Yeah, tea! I’ll make you a cuppa, Lou”, Harry starts rambling as soon as he shuts the door. Louis is still trying to take off his vans and thanking god for remembering to put on socks this morning. Harry’s hardwood floor is always fucking freezing. 

He doesn’t know if he should laugh because tonight Harry is even worse at trying to hide his feelings or if he should cry because holy shit is he adorable while doing it.

After finally managing to pull off his shoes and throwing his jacket over the random chair standing in the corner of the corridor, Louis addresses his best friend again who’s wringing his fingers so hard, that Louis’ a bit afraid that he might break them. 

This boy is nervous, and although Louis tries to suppress the thoughts that try to creep up his mind he can’t really help but think of a thousand questions at once. 

Instead he grabs Harry’s forearm and pulls him into the tiny kitchen. “A beer would be lovely, Haz. C’mon let’s get comfy”, he mumbles and feels how Harry relaxes under his touch. Another thing that makes his heart flutter with nerves and a hell lot of feelings. How could one not fall in love with this boy?

They grab their beers and without a word leads Louis Harry over into the living room and pulls them both down onto the comfy couch. He buries his feet between his arse and a pillow, leans his back against the soft backrest and finally settles his eyes on Harry.

The other boy is intensely watching his own fingers, picking at the label around the damp beer bottle.

“Seriously, Haz”, Louis says softly but the younger boy still jerks. “Are you alright?”

Louis watches how Harry takes a deep breath, then another and then somehow the tension leaves his body, a small smile forming on his lips before he turns his face towards him. 

He’s once again awestruck by the beauty that his Harry Styles.

“Yeah, Lou”, the deep voice rumbles and the way how these plump lips form the nickname lets appear goosebumps all over Louis’ arms. He’s glad that he’s wearing a jumper.

“It’s just that I need to tell you something.”

Now the older boy is the one who’s taking a deep breath. “Okay”, he says, changing his sitting arrangement so he can fully face the other boy. “You know you can tell me anything, right Haz? I won’t judge.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Harry smiles a big, thankful smile, then averts his eyes. He takes a swig from his beer, coughs and opens his mouth again. “I, erm, I think I’m gay, Lou”, he finally mumbles and although Louis is pretty sure that his heart just fell into his pants he can feel it beating roughly inside his chest. 

He should say something. _Shit_ , he should really, really say something. He should tell Harry that it’s okay, that he doesn’t have to be scared. Hell, Louis should tell him that he is fucking gay, too. 

Instead he also takes a gulp of his beer. 

“Is it”, Harry starts after a minute of silence, tentatively and Louis hates it. He hates how scared and shaky he sounds. “Is it bad?”

Luckily does his body seem to function at least in some kind of ways. “Fuck, Harry!”, Louis sighs and doesn’t really think anymore before he pulls the younger boy into his arms and squeezes him so tightly that neither of them can breathe properly. It feels perfect.

“Of course it’s not bad! Thank you for telling me, you’re so good, Haz, so good. I am so proud of you”, he whispers urgently pressing every word into the skin behind Harry’s ear and he can feel his best friend shudder in his arms.

Harry squeezes him even tighter, mumbling a string of _thank you, Lou, thank you so much, fuck, I wanted to tell you for so long, thank you_ into the embrace.

Eventually they part, both grinning from ear to ear. Louis feels how hot Harry’s cheeks are when he wipes away a single tear that sneaked out of the corner of his watery eyes.

“Are you okay?”, he asks again, because he knows pretty good how exhausting it is to confess something like this. 

“Yeah”, Harry sniffles, but with a huge smile and deep dimples decorating his pretty face. “I am perfect.”

“Good”, Louis nods. “C’mon, let’s order some pizza, I’m starving.”

The watery laugh he gets in return is one of the best things he’s ever heard.

**

All the way through ordering pizza, setting up Netflix on the tv in Harry’s living room and eventually eating, it feels like nothing has changed. They sit next to each other on the couch, watch _Fuller House_ and laugh about the stupid jokes. Harry tries to sneak some brokkoli onto Louis’ pizza and Louis scrunches his nose in distaste like he does every time, but eats the veggies in the end. Also, like every single time. He is hopeless.

Things turn serious again though, when they’ve put away their empty pizza boxes from their laps and Harry looks insecure, his gaze switching between Louis and the space between them on the couch.

Whenever they do a movie night, they inevitably end up in a cuddle pile. After his confession though, it seems that Harry isn’t sure if he still has permission to play the little spoon. That’s probably another good moment for Louis to tell his best friend that he’s also not really straight but he chickens out once again.

Instead he opens his arms widely and enjoys the warm feeling that spreads through his body, when he sees Harry’s big smile.

“C’mere Styles, you know I need my cuddles.”

“If you insist”, Harry sighs and immediately plops into Louis’ arms, cuddling back into his chest. Louis automatically buries his hands into Harry’s curls, loosening the bun with dainty fingers and starts scratching his scalp.

It’s just, it’s what they do. And it’s relaxing, at least that’s what it always was. But tonight Louis can’t really bring himself to completely sink into the couch in his back and Harry’s warmth in front of him. He’s twirling Harry’s curls in between his fingers until he finally stills.

“Hazza?”, he asks, silently not knowing if he hopes that the other boy fell asleep like he oftentimes does whenever Louis plays with his hair, or if he hopes that he’s awake so they could talk.

“Yeah, Lou?”, Harry’s voice rumbles through his chest, and Louis tightens his embrace without meaning to.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm”, Harry hummed, nodding. 

“Why- I mean. Is there a reason that you’ve realised that you’re gay? I mean- no, I, shit, sorry, I make this awkward”, Louis is the one rambling now and he shakes his head, being angry at himself to make this so complicated for Harry.

“You mean, if there is someone I might fancy?”, Harry asks straight back, and if it wouldn’t be for the sudden tension in his back, Louis exceptionally wouldn’t hear the difference in his voice.

“Yeah”, he rasps back, fingers once again tangling in his best friend’s hair. He wants pliant Harry back. 

“There, erm”, Harry mumbles, his hands wrenching each other again. A thing that Louis could perfectly see from his position. He really didn’t want to make Harry nervous again. Not after he just relaxed. Louis is an awful person.

“There is someone, yeah”, he finally says and Louis lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Okay”, he says, rubbing his hand over Harry’s tense shoulders. He could ask. He could just-

“Do you want to know who?”, Harry then suddenly says and before he could realise the motion in Harry’s body, are green eyes boring into his own. 

Louis gulps. This could be it. Right in this moment. He is pretty sure, that Harry is the boy from Yik Yak and that would mean that Harry would fancy his best mate and that would mean-

“Only if you want to”, Louis whispers back, his eyes searching something in Harry’s gaze, he doesn’t know what. 

Harry blinks a few times but then just rolls around, cuddling back into Louis’ body.

“Maybe another time”, he whispers.

Louis doesn’t feel disappointment. He just wants Harry to be happy and relaxed and the way how Harry was breathing evenly again, Louis feels completely at ease. 

Whoever it really is that Harry is fancying, they could wait. For now it’s just important that they could be here, could be themselves, Harry and Louis. Everything else would come with the right time.

**

To Louis’ relief did Harry not put another mattress onto the floor next to the bed. Of course there’s still a chance that Harry is not the boy from Yik Yak but Louis somehow realises that that would be a huge coincidence. Then again, London is a big fucking city, so.

He’s once again pulled from his thoughts, when Harry wanders into the room, shirt probably discarded in the bathroom, just wearing loose joggers and yawning like a tired kitten.

This boy is really too much for Louis’ poor heart. He’s too endearing. 

“I’m sorry, I’m such a party pooper tonight”, he mumbles, quickly followed by another yawn. “I don’t even know why I’m so exhausted.”

 _It’s because you confessed to your best friend that you’re gay, a step that I still couldn’t take, love_ , is what Louis says to him in his thoughts.

“It’s alright. Go on, lie down. I’ll just go brush my teeth, I could use an early night as well”, he says in reality and basically keens by the bashful smile Harry throws at him. 

Louis flees the scene before he could watch Harry snuggle into the pillows of his big, fluffy bed. There’s only so much a young man’s heart can survive. He quickly brushes his teeth and slips right into Harry’s shirt, that falls loosely over his right shoulder. Tonight was already wild, so he doesn’t really feel shame while inhaling the scent that is just _Harry_ right from the fabric.

Harry is fast asleep when Louis slips back into the bedroom, curls sprawled over the pillow and comforter pulled tight around his shoulders. Louis could barely suppress the urge to take his phone and snap a photo. 

Instead he carefully slips under duvet and snuggles as close to the other boy as possible without touching him. He really doesn’t want to wake Harry. That boy deserves a good amount of sleep.

What he knows, though, is that he himself is way too on edge to actually go to sleep. He rolls onto his stomach and grabs after his iPhone, quickly switching on the night mode, so the colours wouldn’t hurt his eyes as much. He was bit of a diva, sue him.

His fingers quickly open Yik Yak. He switches to his up-votes section and since the gay-yak was the only thing that he voted for today he quickly finds it. He already sees that the numbers of comments once again increased and he barely even notices the excited jump of his heart. 

He actually has to scroll quite long until he finally finds the rude comment from a few hours ago. He’s pretty sure that this post can be found in the most-discussed section as well. 

He feels awfully pleased when he sees the rude comment hanging off of the deleting-cliff, its votes showing a -4. Without further ado does Louis click the vote down-button, smiling to himself. 

He keeps smiling when he sees a few comments begging the author to keep them updated and to please, please tell them how the best friend reacted. 

The smile slips of his face when he reaches a string of new comments from the author himself.

_Ok guys. As I said I was awfully nervous when he stood in front of my door and of course, him being my best friend he immediately noticed and didn’t buy my bulshit of I’m fine talking for one bit. He’s really great (1)_

_And well he then just pulled me into the living room and sat me down and asked me if I was alright and I tried to hold myself back and then I just said that I had to tell him something and do you know what he said? (2)_

_He said that I could tell him anything that he wouldn’t judge, and guys, I can’t describe how relieved I was so I took a few breaths and then I just told him that I was gay. He was silent for a bit and I panicked so I asked if that was bad? (3)_

_And then he just said something like fuck no! And he pulled me into his arms and just, he just hugged me so tightly and I felt so loved. I mean not in the way that he really was in love with me but I felt accepted. By the person i care most about other than my family (4)_

_I also told him that I fancy someone but not whom and well.. We’re going to bed now, he still wants to sleep in my bed, too, so. He’s in the bathroom right now. Thank you all for your kind words guys!! (5)_

Louis feels like he can’t breathe. These words. These words written on the display of his phone. These words are exactly describing what happened in this very flat on this very evening. 

He finally couldn’t hold back a choked out sob. He presses his hand against his mouth, trying to be still so Harry could sleep. Harry. His eyes snap to the boy next to him and then back to his display. He reads the same words again and again. _I felt so loved. I felt accepted. The person I care most about._

His heart hammers in his chest so hard that he doesn’t realise how Harry next to him turns around and blinks sleepily up at him.

“Lou?”, he rasps and Louis inhales sharply, quickly locking his phone and throwing it to the side.”Lou, what’s wrong?”

Louis shakes his head, lips pressed together tightly, before he inhales again and closes his eyes for a second.

“Louis, do you need-”

“Harry”, Louis interrupts Harry’s worries and gets a tiny nod in response. “Okay, erm. I. I really hope I didn’t interpret this all wrong but I-”

This time he stops himself. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes searching for Harry’s and as soon as this green meets his gaze he feels how he relaxes, how finally everything seems to fall into place. Like the last puzzle piece of a one million pieces game. 

He carefully lifts his right hand, slowly to not scare Harry away as if he was a frightened animal. The skin under his fingertips is soft, his thumb slowly stroking under Harry’s left eye and then his fingers wander again to push a loose strand of curly hair behind his ear. 

He doesn’t wait any longer. _Can’t_ wait any longer. 

Slowly, ever so slowly does Louis lean in. He stops just before his lips meet Harry’s his gaze flicking back to Harry’s eyes. It’s the tiny nod that Harry somehow produces that gives him the last push to close the gap and press his lips onto his best friend’s.

Harry’s lips are soft, so, so soft. And his response is beautiful. A tiny whimper escapes Harry as soon as their lips touch and after that it feels like Louis’ in the best fever dream of his life.

All that he feels is Harry. His lips kissing his own, his hands circling his neck and pulling him until Harry lies on his back and Louis is hovering over his body. Louis’ right hand lies on Harry’s chest, feeling his heart beat so quickly, probably as quick as his own. 

Several chaste kisses get pressed into his skin, on his lips, the corners of his mouth, his cheeks and back on his lips. A soft tongue suddenly licks across his bottom lip and then Louis is the one whimpering into the kiss, immediately opening up to welcome Harry’s tongue, to deepen the best kiss he’s ever had. 

He feels how one of Harry’s arms slings around his waist, pressing him closer until there’s no possibility of getting closer. 

“Haz, Harry”, Louis whispers into the kisses, now moving up so he could press soft little kisses onto his cheeks, his nose and his eyelids. When his lips move back to Harry’s, seeking for more he feels Harry smile. His heart flutters wildly in his chest and he doesn’t think that he could ever be happier than in this moment.

Their tongues tangle once again, exploring each other, while hands wander over naked skin, feeling the other, the touches simultaneously exciting and grounding each other.

They kiss until they have to gasp for a breath but Louis doesn’t wait a second to bury his face into Harry’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there and breathing his scent. 

“That”, Harry pants after a few silent moments, his right hand tangled in Louis’ hair and the left lying just above the swell of his bum, making Louis want things other than just kissing. But not tonight. And kissing was fine. Kissing was everything. With Harry there isn’t such a thing as just kissing. Louis feels like his brain has gone mushy.

“That was unexpected”, Harry tries again and Louis can’t help himself and giggles, pressing two, three more kisses onto Harry’s neck. “Unexpected but quite lovely.”

“You’re a dork”, Louis finally mutters, lifting his head, so he could look into Harry’s eyes. Bright green is sparkling towards him and suddenly there’s only one word etched into his head. 

_Home_.

**

The next morning is filled with kisses and giggles, of promises of _we’ll talk later_ and _I want no one else but you_. It’s filled with Louis’ reluctance of going and Harry’s pouting lips when Louis finally slips out of the bed, out of their own private bubble, the place where Louis probably felt the happiest in his life. And all because of this boy.

He has the Starbucks apron already tied around his neck, when he checks Yik Yak, opening the post with a huge grin on his face. He actually just wants to reminisce the whole thing, from when the first cautious thoughts came up, to when he was sure and finally kissed Harry. Fuck. He _kissed_ Harry. 

His heart flutters even harder when he sees that there are new comments from the author. Frpm Harry.

_Okay, so. You probably won’t believe me this. After I wrote my last post I quickly fell asleep being exhausted from all the coming out and stuff (it’s weird to write so casually about this but..) well but I woke up a bit later, turning to my best friend and he was at his phone (1)_

_And he looked so scared and shocked and I asked him if something was wrong and he just looked at me with big eyes and didnt say anything and then i got scared as well and asked him again and then he just turned to me, looked into my eyes (2)_

_And he kissed me. Guys!!! HE KISSED ME!! It was the best kiss of my life and i know this sounds cheesy but after we kissed i just looked into his eyes and all i felt was like. Home. and fuck i’m sorry but i am so happy right now (3)_

_He had to go to work now but he will come back right after and then we will talk. I am so happy. Please dont hate me, but i miss him already (4)_

 

“Why are you smiling like that on a Saturday morning right before your shift?”, Liam’s voice pulls him out of his Harry trance. 

Louis lifts his head and quickly locks his phone, before he jumps off the chair he was sitting on and skips over to his flatmate and of course, favourite co-worker. 

“Fuck, Liam”, he laughs and without further ado hugs him tightly to his chest. He feels like he could kiss the whole world.

Afterwards he quickly explains the whole thing to Liam, at least as quickly as possible. In the end Liam just stares at him with wide as, before a huge grin spreads all over his face. 

“Fuck! I knew this was Harry! I knew it!”, he screams, not caring that Perrie is ogling them with wary eyes and pulls Louis into another bone-crushing hug.

**

As much as Louis likes his work, today he just can’t wait to end this shift.

So he smooches a few kisses over Liam’s face when he offers him to cover his last hour in which Liam actually could go home and relax for the rest of the saturday. Louis makes a mental note to buy Liam something especially nice in the next week. Or maybe do him the favour and accompany him to the gym for once.

Louis basically jogs towards Harry’s flat and he is pretty sure that he never climbed the stairs faster.

As soon as he spots Harry in his loose sweats, the bun and his favourite lilac jumper, standing in the door, he jumps into his arms and kisses him. 

He can’t hold back the tiny moan that slips past his lips, as soon Harry’s hands wander towards his bum to support his weight.

“I missed you, too”, he kisses into Harry’s lips, his heart bursting when he feels Harry smiling against his skin.

They somehow manage to settle down into the living room to talk, like they promised. 

“Harry, I have to tell you something”, Louis says as soon as they plop down onto the sofa, a tiny bit of air between them to keep up the cover of a serious talk. 

“O-kay?”, Harry asks, and Louis already spots the tiny wrinkles between his eyebrows.

“I am gay”, he says, biting into his bottom lip and finally bursting with laughter. 

“Fuck you”, Harry grins, after rolling his eyes. 

They don’t talk for the next ten minutes, as their mouths are somehow otherwise occupied after Harry pins Louis’ wrists above his head onto the couch. 

Louis feels dizzy. But the good kind of dizzy, that the lack of oxygen because of too many kisses causes. 

“Harry”, he whispers against Harry’s lips, moaning when he feels another lick of a tongue against his lips. 

“Know you’re gay”, Harry only murmurs back but Louis shakes his head, giggling. Fuck, since when does he giggle that much.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”, he asks, as soon as his mouth isn’t occupied anymore, Harry’s lips wandering towards his neck. 

After that Harry lifts his head searching for something in Louis’ eyes until a blinding smile covers his whole face, with dimples and all.

“Yes, please.”

“Good. Now, kiss me you fool.” And that’s what Harry does for the rest of the day.

It’s probably the best Saturday in Louis’ life.

**

_Yeah, so it looks like I’ve got a boyfriend, guys. We really talked after work. (Well between quite a lot of kissing, but really if you could see this guy you would want to kiss him all day long as well) (1)_

_So we talked and he asked me to be his boyfriend. And, well. That’s settled. He’s sitting right opposite from me right now, and. I don’t know what to say. And I don’t want to get on your nerves anymore, guys. Just. I am the happiest, luckiest man in the world. (2)_

Louis has to close his eyes for a second after he reads the last comment of the author. After that he lets his gaze wander through the room until it falls onto the author himself, grinning towards his phone display, probably reading all the lovely comments that proclaim how happy they are for them, for Harry. Louis thinks that he might know which of the comments are from Liam, but in the end it doesn’t really matter.

What matters is that boy in front of him and really, the only thing on Louis’ mind is _no, I am the luckiest man in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> now that wasn't just cheesy at all, right?
> 
> please please leave a comment or kudos, if you liked this! 
> 
> ps. J, please don't hate me. *insert that huge grin showing all its teeth emoji* *insert green and blue heart*


End file.
